Catgirl Ranma
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: When Genma goes to Jusenkyo to cure Ranma of his Neko-phobia he forgot one thing... The springs change you... AU Catgirls and all sorts of other more oddities abound. Prepare for absurdness.
1. Default Chapter

"Now then boy! I'll fix you of your fear!" [SPLASH!]  
"Ayiaa! Sir, what you do? That spring of drown ca-!!"  
"MREOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" A red furred cat launched up from the spring, latching onto a balding old man. With an angry smash he had flung the cat away. Unable to fix it's flight the cat landed into another spring.  
"AYIAA! Now young customer fall into spring of drowned girl! This very bad! If curses ever mixed cause bad things!"  
"WHAT??" Yelled the man. And up from the spring rose a red haired girl, her green eyes looked around in confusion. A hand came up and she found something sticking up from her hair. Furry things? Her hair? Her??? She looked down. Boobs. No... No manliness... A-A tail? She shrieked and fainted.  
"Wow, funny thing that happen. Thought customer be furry all over." Genma was so shocked he fell off the pole we was on  
  
Cat Girl Ranma!  
By  
Allan "ABE" Bryant  
  
[Hi. Brining Ranma from China. Saotome]  
"R-Ranma... Coming here? Oh how I have waited for this day." Said a man, his tears as evident as his joy as he read the post card.  
  
"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!" Soun Tendo stuck his head into the kitchen. "Kasumi." A long browned haired woman, who was very soft on the eyes looked back from her chores.  
"Yes, Father?"  
"Nabiki!" He popped his head in on a slightly younger but no less attractive girl with short black hair. She looked up from her magazine.  
"Yeah?"  
"Akane!!" The sounds of footsteps are heard through the air. "Where is that girl?"  
A girl of sixteen with long bluish-black hair came into sight, while she was the youngest; her looks still had matured to where you could see she would be a knock out when older. She headed into her room and quickly changed. She ignored her father's summoning and began setting blocks onto some rail boards. With a loud Hiyaa, the bricks were smashed and she anger that had built up that morning was released.  
"It's no wonder why all the boys think your strange Akane." Said Nabiki, Akane looked up from were she was with annoyance.  
"Some of us don't think the world revolves around men, Nabiki."  
"Gee, then I guess what pop has to say won't interest you." Nabiki saw the flicker of interest in her younger sister's eyes.  
* * *  
"--And so if one of you marry Ranma, and take over this school the Tendo family legacy would be secure."  
"But father we haven't even met Ranma yet." Said Kasumi, Soun had brought them to the dinning room table and had begun telling them of this arrangement that had occurred many years earlier. Soun chuckled and held up the post card.  
"That's easily fixed."  
  
"FTT!!!!" a figure swiped at a feinting panda. It landed, small and red-haired, a girl stood, two furry and cat-like ears stuck out of hair in a ticked manner, a matching poofy orange tale swayed angrily at the panda. "Dirty old man, playing a mean trick-trick!"  
"Bahro!" The little feline girl seemed to shake off the ditzy-ness and looked dead serious at the panda.  
"I wanna' go back to China!" The cat began to walk away pack on shoulder when a sign slammed into her head. "NEE!" The panda then picked up the unconscious girl and began to walk.  
  
"So what's this Ranma like?" Said Nabiki interested. "Is he cute?"  
"Is he younger than me, I don't like younger men." Said Kasumi, almost out of character. They received no answer except Soun's laughing.  
"So just what is Ranma like?" Demanded Nabiki, Soun laughed some more then deadpanned.  
"I have no idea."  
"What do you mean no idea?" Said Nabiki.  
"I've never met him." The three sisters looked at each other in mute fear. The door opened.  
"Bad panda, knock first, FTT!"  
"BA-hro!" And then came a giant Panda, its nose scratched almost raw and probably the cutest looking little girl they had ever seen. She was a living contrast. Fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes contrasted with the orange furry ears that poked out of her hair and the large puffy tail that swished behind her. Her pale skin was opposite of her red mandarin shirt and black silk pants. The girls stepped back.  
"A... hello." The girl spoke.  
"You wouldn't be? ..." Soun broke in. The girl's tail wrapped around her and her arms clutched it as this sad look broke her face, now framed by her wafting tail. The girls almost ran past their father to hug the poor dear.  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Soun fainted.  
  
To be continued...  
  
You'll all have to blame pantyhose tarou for this one; his eel trick caught  
my eye. He splashed himself with the spring of drowned squid... how can a squid drown??? And that far into the mainland? Anyway he didn't become a  
squid, it just added to his curse, this follows that idea.  
I just see Ranma with a big poofy tail with this sad look on her face and it's just so cute! 


	2. CONTINUATION CONFIRMED

Authors note:

Out of all my previous stories I must say this one has the most potential and interest left for me to pursue

So just to give a heads up to anyone still interested in this one it will be continued. It may not be this week it may not be this year but I WILL return to this story.

After all I need a nice little humorous story. Something like to make us all smile.

Anyway to those still interested thanks for sticking with it. Your steadfastness has earned you it's continuation.


End file.
